Weakness
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Aku Severus Snape, dan aku orang yang berencana. Aku menemukan kelemahan Sirius Black, jika memang itu dapat dinamakan kelemahan.


Disclaimer : Heripoter punya Jekaroling.

Warning : SLASH SBRL. Dan agak-OOC-Snape.

A/N : Ide random. Setelah banyak membaca fanfiction Sirius/Remus, saya berpikir bahwa kayaknya belum pernah ada yang buat fanfic SBRL dari sudut pandang Snape. Maka munculah ide ini, meskipun mungkin Snape jadi agak OOC. Bagaimanapun juga, saya kepingin bikin genre Humor. Hahahaha.

**Weakness**

By : Sirius Lupin

Semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah tipe pekerja keras. Bukan, bukan secara harafiah, intinya, aku adalah orang yang tak pernah menyerah. Aku mencapai nilai-nilai tinggi—paling tinggi di Slytherin! Bayangkan itu, bayangkan—dengan usahaku sendiri. Murni usahaku sendiri. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang berguna, sampai ada temanku berkata aku mulai terlihat seperti anak Ravenclaw. Bukan pujian yang bagus, kalau kau tanya aku. Ada juga yang bilang aku makin mirip si Lupin dari Gryffindor. Itu lebih bukan pujian.

Sore ini aku sedang berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan. Lily, satu-satunya gadis dari asrama lain yang baik padaku, tidak menemaniku kali ini. Kuharap aku sampai perpustakaan dengan selamat—oh, kesalahan besar kau mencoba berpikir seperti itu, Sev!

Ya, itu dia, beberapa meter di depanku, empat komplotan idiot berkepala superbesar berdiri di jalan yang hendak kulalui. Aku segera mengambil jalan memutar tetapi salah satu dari mereka keburu melihatku, "oi, Snivellus!"

Bukan berarti aku menerimanya, tetapi yang dia panggil itu memang aku. Yah, sekarang kalian tahu bahwa selera mereka buruk dalam memilih nama, kan?

Aku tidak memedulikan mereka dan terus berjalan menjauhinya, dan detik ini pula aku belajar untuk tidak memunggungi musuh dalam situasi apapun—karena detik berikutnya aku sudah tergantung terbalik di udara.

Itu mantraku, wahai para pembaca sekalian, itu mantraku! Mereka mencurinya dan jangan biarkan mereka menipu kalian karena mereka sesungguhnya tidak sebrilian itu!

"Baik-baik saja hari ini, Snivellus?" itu suara si Potter, sangat menyebalkan. Dia melontarkan pertanyaan bego yang hanya akan dijawab oleh orang tolol. Maka aku tidak jawab.

"Sudah mencuci rambut pagi ini?" kali ini suara si Black-darah-pengkhianat, laki-laki yang tak kalah besar kepalanya dari Potter, merasa dirinya tampan hanya karena dikejar-kejar banyak perempuan menyedihkan. Dan dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak kalah tolol.

"Sudahlah, turunkan dia," dan ini suara si Lupin. Huh, sok memberi kesan baik.. tidak ada yang membutuhkan belas kasihanmu, anak muda!

"Oh.. kurasa tidak, Moony," Potter berkata lagi, dengan dengusan menyebalkan. Aku memutar bola mata—melakukannya saat posisi begini benar-benar membuat kepala pusing, sebetulnya. Tetapi tak lama setelah itu aku terjatuh dengan bunyi DUK keras. Jatuh dagu duluan—ah, bakal terbelah daguku nanti..

"Kenapa kau menurunkannya?" Potter bertanya pada anak di sebelahnya—Black, dia yang rupanya memutuskan mantranya. Untuk kalian ingat saja, aku tidak akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Moony menyuruh kita menurunkannya, jadi kulakukan," Black mengangkat bahu.

Aku sedang sibuk membereskan tasku yang terecer karena terjatuh tadi sementara Potter dan Black beragumen seru—bukan berarti aku tertarik mendengarkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Moony yang suruh? Tadi itu kesempatan bagus," kata Potter. Pertengkaran tolol yang hanya dilakukan anak-anak idiot. Menyedihkan sekali mereka itu.

Seluruh bukuku telah terkumpul dan aku bangkit akhirnya, ketika Black membalas Potter, "tidak ada alasan khusus, sebetulnya." Aku menangkap nada yang agak aneh dari caranya berbicara. Nadanya seperti ketika aku berbicara pada Lily Evans.

Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.

Mereka masih adu mulut, dan aku dengan cerdik tidak berdiam saja di tempat sial itu dan segera melanjutkan perjalananku ke perpustakaan yang tadi tertunda. Mereka juga agaknya tidak menyadari kepergianku.

xxx

Aku tidur-tiduran di atas kasur di kamar asrama. Teman seasramaku Avery dan Rosier sedang keluyuran lagi entah kemana—mungkin mencari mangsa anak kelas satu untuk dijahili. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar asrama dengan tatapan menerawang, menghitung jumlah goresan di atas sana secara tidak sadar.

Tetapi aku ini orang yang selalu berencana. Ya, berencana. Tidak satupun hal yang terjadi di sekitarku tidak kuprediksi terlebih dahulu. Karena aku telah memperhitungkan satu dua langkah ke depan, maka aku tidak akan pernah mengalami hal-hal yang memberikan kerusakan besar padaku. Oke, mungkin kasus aku keceplosan menyebut Lily 'darah lumpur' adalah suatu pengecualian. Itu kesalahan terbesarku yang tidak mungkin dapat ditarik kembali. Dan efeknya lebih parah dari sekedar kerusakan besar. Kerusakan mahabesar, mungkin.

Kembali ke masalah perencanaan, aku pikir aku harus memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada komplotan idiot itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kuakui mereka cukup cerdas meskipun sangat menyebalkan. Jika aku sembrono dalam bertindak, bisa-bisa keadaan malah jadi terbalik, dan itu jelas tidak ada dalam daftar rencanaku.

Pertama yang harus kuperhitungkan adalah menentukan target. Mereka berempat dan sangat sulit dihadapi jika berkumpul—sewajarnya untuk sekelompok pecundang, hanya kuat jika berdiri bersama-sama. Maka aku harus menjatuhkan salah satunya terlebih dahulu.

Peter Pettigrew? Tidak, tidak, dia terlalu menyedihkan. Sampah di antara sampah. Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri jika mengerjai anak seperti dia. Bisa-bisa aku malah jadi tambah tolol karenanya.

Remus Lupin juga keluar dari daftar. Dia prefek dan akan sangat berbahaya jika aku macam-macam dengannya. Eits, bukan berarti aku takut, aku hanya, seperti yang sudah kubilang, penuh rencana. Ditambah dia dekat dengan Lily, jika aku memantrainya ketika dia sedang tidak menggangguku (Lupin memang anak yang paling tidak aktif dalam pekerjaan sia-sia kelompok mereka, kendatipun tetap saja menyebalkan) bisa-bisa Lily makin marah padaku. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko yang satu itu.

James Potter? Dia bosnya. Meskipun malas mengakui, tetapi dia memang yang paling gacoan di antara teman-temannya. Musuh terkuat biasanya untuk dihabisi belakangan—asal kalian tahu saja, perasaan bangga ketika menjatuhkan lawan bebuyutanmu di ronde akhir sangat tidak tergambarkan. Aku memang belum pernah merasakannya, tetapi tentu saja aku tahu, karena, lagi-lagi, seluruh skenario itu telah tergambar dalam otakku.

Kalau begitu, tinggal Sirius Black. Ya, kurasa Sirius Black adalah incaran yang paling tepat. Tidak hanya aku punya adiknya di pihakku—yang mana bisa memberikan informasi padaku di saat-saat tertentu—tetapi juga karena dia yang kelihatan banyak celah. Lagaknya memang sombong minta ampun, tetapi justru karena itu dia mudah lengah. Dan diantara keempat idiot tadi, Black-lah yang paling mudah menunjukkan emosinya. Kau tahu, menunjukkan emosimu berarti kalah dalam perang.

Maka kuputuskan sasaranku adalah Sirius Black.

Langkah kedua adalah mencari kelemahannya. Oh, aku harus segera menemui Regulus, berarti.

xxx

"Severus Snape, ada perlu apa?" tanya Black muda ketika aku mendekatinya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Ramuan di ruang rekreasi (aku heran kenapa dia repot-repot mengerjakan tugas sampah itu, selain soalnya yang terlalu mudah, dia kan tergabung dalam Klub Slug, yang berarti dia tidak akan dihukum meskipun dia mencoret-coret dinding kelas Ramuan sekalipun). Wajahnya yang mirip kakaknya membuatku tidak nyaman, tetapi aku harus mengikuti rencana yang telah tersusun sempurna di kepalaku.

"Ada sedikit perlu," ujarku singkat, duduk di dahapannya, tidak peduli meski tidak dipersilakan.

"Bukan tentang sekolah, pasti," tebak Regulus. Sok tahu kau, anak kecil! Meskipun kau benar saat ini. Oke, 1-0 untuk Regulus.

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit soal kakakmu," kataku langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Regulus mendongak sedikit dari perkamennya, "aku tidak punya kakak," bibirnya bahkan tidak bergerak ketika mengucapkan itu. Aku juga akan menjawab seperti itu jika aku berada di posisinya, sebenarnya. Yah, mana mau aku punya saudara berkepala besar seperti Sirius Black.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya jika kau tahu hal yang menjadi kelemahannya," lanjutku, tidak menanggapi pernyataannya sebelumnya, "maksudku, hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya menjadi lemah."

"Kenapa? Kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada kakakku?" Regulus mengernyit. Aku mulas mau muntah. Hei, tentu saja itu tidak benar, wahai adik kelas! Satu sama untuk kita!

"Jangan kau membuatku terdengar begitu menjijikan dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik dengannya," kataku kalem. Image sangat penting, ingat itu. "Kau tahu masalahnya. Dan karena kau bilang kau tak punya kakak, maka kau tak akan keberatan kan jika aku katakan aku ingin menjatuhkan Sirius Black."

Regulus Black membuang tatapan ke perkamennya, berpura-pura mengoreksi ejaannya. Kemudian setelah dia kelihatan selesai berpikir, dia berkata, "setiap musim panas—sebelum dia kabur dari rumah tentunya—aku selalu mendengarnya di dalam kamarnya..."

"Mendengar apa?"

"...dia terisak pelan."

"Hah?"

"Mimpi buruk."

"Oh."

Regulus menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya memutar-mutar pena bulu. "Dia selalu begitu setiap malam. Entah mimpi apa. Setiap kuketuk pintu kamarnya dan bertanya ada apa, dia selalu bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa, brengsek!' dengan nada tercekat. Kelihatannya itu membuatnya takut akan malam hari."

Aku berpikir-pikir sebentar. Seorang Sirius Black punya ketakutan terhadap hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan begitu. Ingin rasanya aku terbahak. Mungkin aku bisa menempelkan berita ini di papan pengumuman? Ide yang cukup menarik menurutku.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Black," aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"Tunggu Snape," tahan Regulus. Pena bulunya lepas dari putaran tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau apa terhadap Sirius, tetapi aku beri tahu satu hal lagi saja; sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah dengannya. Dia tidak mudah dijatuhkan seperti yang kau kira."

Aku mendengus kali ini, "kita lihat saja nanti, Black."

Dan aku berani bilang, 2-1 untukku.

xxx

Aku adalah tipe pekerja keras, aku garis bawahi itu. Buktinya kini aku sedang berdiam diri dengan sangat tolol di belokan dekat pintu masuk menara Gryffindor, menunggu si cengeng Sirius Black (akhirnya aku punya julukan lain untuknya, yes!) keluar dari sarangnya. Aku bertekad akan menemukan kelemahan lainnya hari ini. Satu peluru yang diberikan Regulus tidak cukup untuk menembak jatuh si cengeng ini.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, lukisan seorang tante bertubuh subur menjeblak terbuka dan dua orang keluar dari dalamnya. Harus kulingkari hari ini sebagai hari keberuntunganku karena yang keluar adalah Black dan Lupin.

Mereka berjalan berdua melewati belokan di mana aku bersembunyi. Dan ketika mereka sudah agak jauh di depan, aku keluar dari belokan dan mengendap-endap di belakang mereka. Tak usah heran mengapa mereka tidak menyadari aku membuntuti di belakangnya, karena aku dilahirkan dengan bakat ini: _invisible_, tidak disadari keberadaannya.

Selama berjalan mereka berbincang-bincang dengan sangat akrab. "Buku apa lagi yang mau kau pinjam, Remus? Hati-hati, kalau kau sering-sering ke perpustakaan nanti ditaksir Madam Pince lho." Itu Black yang bicara.

Lupin membalasnya dengan tawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Black dengan—menurutku, tetapi kelihatannya semua orang akan berkata begitu—gaya yang rada keperempuan-perempuanan. "Jangan bicara hal mengerikan seperti itu, Padfoot, hihihi."

"Ah, aku serius nih!" Black ikutan tertawa, kelihatannya girang sekali karena lelucon murahannya berhasil pada Lupin.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu diingati soal namamu, Pads, dasar _Siri-kins_," balas Lupin sambil berusaha mengacak-ngacak rambut Black (yang kumaksud berusaha di sini benar-benar _berusaha_, karena Lupin beberapa inchi lebih pendek dari Black).

Dan sekilas wajah Black memerah.

Ya, memerah.

Aku tidak salah lihat, sumpah, karena tidak seperti Potter, mataku sehat.

Kaget? Aku juga.

Mereka masih tertawa-tawa ketika kulihat mereka berbelok ke perpustakaan. Aku juga ikut masuk ke perpustakaan cukup lama setelah mereka. Ketika aku melewati meja Madam Pince, kurasa dia mengerling genit ke arahku. Aku bergidik kalau ingat kata-kata Black pada Lupin tadi. Ih, ngeri.

Aku dengan hati-hati menyapu keadaan sekitar, mencari Black dan Lupin. Mudah sekali menemukannya karena mereka memilih tempat duduk yang bisa dilihat bahkan oleh orang buta seperti Potter sekalipun—meja dekat jendela ketiga dari belakang.

Lupin telah mengambil banyak sekali buku dan meletakkannya di lantai di sebelah kursi yang didudukinya, tumpukan buku itu bahkan melebihi tinggi dirinya ketika duduk. Sementara Black duduk di seberangnya, bertopang dagu dengan cara yang persis sama seperti adiknya. Matanya fokus ke arah Lupin yang sibuk membaca. Tak pernah, sedetikpun, terlepas.

Aku tidak suka dikatai mempunyai insting seperti perempuan, karena kelihatannya sangat tidak keren. Tetapi entah kenapa aku berani menyimpulkan, nyaris seratus persen, bahwa Black menyukai Lupin. Ergh, aku mau muntah lagi.

xxx

"Baik-baik saja hari ini, Snivelly?" tiba-tiba suara yang mau tak mau kukenal melayang menghantam gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Black, seorang diri tanpa tiga idiot lainnya. Rupanya kemampuan berpikir Black tidak jauh lebih baik dari Potter karena dia hanya bisa mengopi kata-kata temannya beberapa hari lalu.

Aku menyeringai, berusaha terlihat sepuas mungkin, "baik, tentu saja, Black. Tidak bisa lebih baik dari ini malah."

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Tiba-tiba kemasukan cacing Flobber dari hidung ya?" dia menertawai leluconnya sendiri. Lelucon bego memang hanya untuk anak tolol.

"Omong-omong, tidak bersama pacarmu?" tanyaku, berusaha memancing. Aku memang selalu berencana.

"Siapa?" Black mengernyit kebingungan.

"Lupin," seringaiku makin lebar. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia tidak membalas. Maka kulanjutkan, "kenapa Black? Kehilangan pacarmu? Gagal mengajak Lupin untuk bermesraan di lemari sapu?"

Dan tiba-tiba aku terhempas ke belakang, membentur tembok batu. Aku jatuh terduduk dan menyadari bahwa itu tadi adalah Black memantraiku. Kulihat tongkatnya teracung, wajahnya merah, "sekali lagi kau ucapkan itu, jangan harap bisa pulang ke ruang rekreasimu dengan utuh!"

"Oh Black yang selalu dikejar-kejar gadis bodoh menyedihkan, tidak bisa mengajak kencan seorang _laki-laki_, rupanya," kataku. Mungkin kalian juga pikir ini terdengar menyebalkan. Ah, kayak aku peduli saja. "Takut ditolak, Black? Itukah yang kau tangisi tiap malam di rumahmu? _Bermimpi ditolak oleh Lupin?_"

"Kau—" Black menggeram.

"Oh, Siri-kecil butuh Remus untuk dipeluknya tiap malam, kalau tidak Siri-kecil akan menangis," cemoohku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Aku harusnya dapat penghargaan untuk ini. "Menjijikan sekali, Black. Dasar pecundang."

"Kau yang menjijikan, Snape," suara lain tiba-tiba menyerbu, dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan lagi seperti angin kencang mendorongku ke tembok. Itu pasti si tolol satunya, Potter. "Jangan kau berani bicara seperti itu lagi, Snape," dia mengatakannya sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian dia pergi bersama Black.

xxx

Aku menemukan diriku kembali terbaring di kasur di ruang asrama yang sama. Menatap langit-langit dengan goresan yang sama pula.

Kejadian sore tadi membuatku cukup puas, sebetulnya. Meskipun terhempas dua kali, tetapi itu setimpal dengan melihat wajah Black yang _priceless_. Andai saja aku bawa kamera saat itu, aku bisa segera menyebarkannya saat sarapan di Aula Besar. Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku bisa mendapatkan foto Black sedang bermesraan dengan Lupin. Wah, mereka pasti malu besar! Meskipun aku pasti akan langsung lemas jika benar-benar melihat mereka sedang _itu_.

Mungkin aku harus coba rencana lain yang tak butuh foto. Pengumuman lewat surat untuk semua anak juga sudah cukup bagus menurutku. Aku membayangkan wajah pucat Black ketika semua anak tahu bahwa dia menyukai Lupin, pasti dia akan malu pol-polan!

Nah, sekarang saatnya tulis pengumuman itu. Kurasa kali ini aku bisa minta bantuan Avery dan Rosier.

xxx

Rasanya tak bosan untuk kubilang, bahwa aku tipe pekerja keras. Buktinya sekarang, pagi-pagi buta di mana para hantu bahkan belum bangun tidur, aku sedang sibuk mengecat meja panjang Aula Besar bersama Avery dan Rosier. Bukan, aku bukan sedang melukis, tetapi aku menorehkan besar-besar tulisan 'SAYA, SIRIUS BLACK, MENYUKAI REMUS LUPIN DAN INGIN MENGAJAKNYA BERCUMBU DI LEMARI SAPU' di setiap meja asrama. Plus meja guru malah.

Kami bertiga kemudian kembali ke menara Slytherin, berpura-pura tidur lagi sehingga ketika nanti sarapan di Aula Besar, kami terlihat bersih, tak berdosa. Dan waktu beberapa jam itu rupanya cukup untukku memejamkan mata. Aku terbangun jam tujuh pagi dan dengan semangat empat lima (meski tentu saja tak kuperlihatkan) turun menuju Aula Besar (lagi).

Dan seperti skenario indah yang telah tersusun sempurna di kepalaku ini, anak-anak mengerumuni meja sambil berdiri dan berbisik-bisik riuh, tak seperti biasanya—duduk anteng menyantap sarapan pagi.

"Astaga, Sirius Black yang _itu_?" kata seorang gadis.

"Ya ampuuun," anak yang lain memekik.

Keributan itu masih berlanjut ketika aku akhirnya bergabung dengan teman-temanku di meja Slytherin, kami bertukar seringai. Meja Slytherin kucat juga pasti, karena makin banyak orang yang mencemooh Black, makin baik. Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah meja Gryffindor. Heh, pasti Black sedang malu setengah hidup saat ini. Kemenanganku atas Black sudah di depan mata! Eureka!

Di sana Black, wajahnya memerah, dikelilingi teman-teman seasramanya yang bersuit norak. Lupin di sebelahnya juga menunduk malu. Hei, ini memang di luar rencanaku, tetapi rupanya seperti pepatah menjatuhkan dua burung dengan satu batu, secara tak langsung aku juga telah menjatuhkan Lupin.

Aku juga melirik meja guru dan para profesor itu juga mendadak pucat. McGonagall meledak-ledak sementara Dumbledore hanya terkekeh saja.

Keributan masih memenuhi Aula Besar sebelum lalu kemudian kulihat Black bangkit dengan sangat berat, berdiri di meja asramanya sendiri. "Dengarkan aku!" katanya keras sekali, bahkan dari meja kami suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang berteriak di sebelah telinga kami. "Aku memang mencintai Remus Lupin!"

Aku melongo.

"Dan aku tidak malu mengakuinya! Aku memang ingin—ingin melakukan apa yang tertulis di meja kalian semua!" lanjutnya.

Mulutku ternganga.

Dan dalam kekagetan luar biasa itu, Black mengajak Lupin berdiri di sebelahnya. Lupin masih menunduk malu sementara Black menggenggam tangannya, "aku mencintaimu, Moony," kemudian tiba-tiba saja Black menciumnya.

Menciumnya.

Eerrkh.

Suara erangan Lupin spontan terdengar. Anak-anak menjerit histeris, ada yang mengikik, ada yang tertawa lebay, ada yang berseru norak, ada pula yang menunjukkan ekspresi jijik sepertiku. Black menjalankan tangannya ke pinggul Lupin sementara Lupin mengacak-ngacak rambut Black—ini gerakan spontan, sepertinya.

Mereka berciuman lama sekali sampai aku tak sadar bahwa mataku tak berkedip dan mulutku masih menganga—kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan muntah.

Alih-alih menjatuhkan keduanya, rasanya aku malah mempersatukan keduanya.

Oh, rencanaku gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**END**


End file.
